More Than Friends
by CaptainAmeliaDelbertDopplerFan
Summary: This story is...one that I am very nervous about. It's obviously RODITA. It's mainly about what I think happened after the movie was over. NO FLAMES PLEASE : enjoy
1. Chapter 1: Taking A Risk

Roddy walked through the Malone household nervously fingering something in his pocket. It was later in the evening, so there weren't many lights on. He and Rita were supposed to spend time together that afternoon, but she had gotten busy. Her mum was pregnant with the 45th Malone baby, so she had been running back and forth from the store all day. Roddy sighed and kept walking. He almost screamed when 2 of the middle Malone siblings, Jojo and Mimi, ran right into him. Jojo fell and Mimi clung to Roddy's leg. She grinned.

"Hello Roddy!"

Roddy chuckled nervously.

"Hello Mimi, Jojo."

Jojo stood up and hugged Roddy's other leg. He grinned and looked up at him.

"Roddy, have you seen Rita? Mum's looking for her and no one has seen her since this morning!"

Roddy blinked.

"Hm…that's strange. No, I haven't seen her…but if I do, I'll let you know."

The two siblings smiled and let go of his legs, then ran off.

"Thanks Roddy!"

Roddy smiled and continued walking. Well, actually it was more like pacing. You see, he had been living with the Malones for about half a year, and had taken Rita on more dates than he could remember. And every time the date was over, he would give her a quick kiss, then dash to his room. He always wished that he had enough courage to actually 'seal it', and he had thought about it, a lot. But every time he was about to, he would look into her green eyes and suddenly his brain turned into scrambled eggs. He couldn't think straight and his knees went weak.

Roddy was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice that Rita had kissed his cheek and was now walking past him.

"Hey Rod."

Roddy blinked and shook his head.

"Huh? Oh Rita! Hey, your mom is looking for you…"

Rita groaned.

"I know…she wants me to go get her some juice…why didn't she ask me to do that when I left this morning?"

Roddy shrugged silently and watched her walk to the Jammy Dodger. He found it extremely hard not to watch her hips. Rita spun around.

"Ahem."

Roddy blinked and looked up.

"S-Sorry…"

Rita laughed.

"Whatever…do you want to come along?"

Roddy nodded.

"Sure."

Rita turned and walked up to the cockpit as Roddy hopped onto the Dodger.

"Stop staring at my butt."

Roddy chuckled nervously.

"W-what? I wasn't…"

Rita turned and stared at him. He looked at his feet.

"Sorry."

Rita smirked and started the boat, as Roddy stood next to her. A few minutes later, Rita parked the boat and the two of them were walking to the heart of town.

"So where are we headed exactly?"

"Just to the store. We'll get her some juice, then we can head home."

Roddy slipped his hand into his pocket and held the small object tightly.

"Well…I was thinking that…maybe we could…hang out a little here? I found a really, um, nice spot I wanna show you."

Rita blushed softly.

"If you want to take me on another date you could've just said so, Rodders…"

Roddy chuckled.

"Yeah…but this is…different. A good different though, Ri."

Rita smiled at the nickname.

"Sounds good Rod. We can get Mum's juice afterwards…"

Roddy grinned and took her hand quietly, then led her to a small tunnel at the edge of the sewer wall.

"Careful…watch your head."

They walked through the dark tunnel silently, with Rita clutching Roddy's hand.

"Almost there…"

Rita looked ahead and saw daylight.

"Roddy…where are we going…?"

"It's a surprise."

Rita followed blindly, heading for the light. Roddy smiled as they reached the end. He jumped down and helped Rita. She squinted as her eyes adjusted to the light.

"Here we are…"

Rita looked around and gasped softly.

"Wow…"

They were underneath a metal bench in a small park. It wasn't a public place, you could tell by the fence and the "KEEP OUT" sign. There was a medium sized pond with fake swans in it, small lights surrounding the park, which illuminated it with a soft glow. Flowers were pretty much everywhere, and heart shaped plastic rings hung on the fence.

"Roddy…how did you find this…?"

"I was just…roaming around…and…I heard some talking from the beginning of the tunnel…I got curious, went inside, and just…found it. It was pretty much the same, although it didn't have any of the…um…hearts. I uh…I put those there." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Rita smiled and hugged him tight.

"It's amazing. I'm so happy you chose to share this with me."

Roddy grinned and held her close, then led her to the edge of the pond. They sat there talking and laughing, until Rita stretched and looked around.

"It's getting kind of late…maybe we should head home."

Roddy took a deep breath.

'**It's either now or never Roddy…'**

"Rita?"

Rita was already standing, and watched as Roddy stood up in front of her. She noticed that he was looking more nervous and awkward than usual.

"Yes Roddy?"

Roddy smiled as he got down on one knee, his heart beating so hard that he was afraid it would pop out. Rita's cheeks turned bright pink.

"Roddy…are you…"

He smiled nervously as he pulled the box out of his pocket.

"I have a very important question to ask you…"

_**A/N: RAWR! CLIFFHANGER! Lol R&R for another chappie! C ya Boofy! 3**_


	2. Chapter 2: Sharing Love

"Will you marry me?"

Rita felt her knees starting to shake, and her head was spinning. She felt dizzy and weak, like someone had sucked all the life out of her. She tried to open her mouth to respond to Roddy's extremely important question, but her mouth felt dry and she felt as if her head was going to explode. She felt like crying, laughing, giggling and screaming all at the same time.

_**Oh my god he said it! He actually said it! He asked me to marry him! Roderick St. James of Kensington just asked me, Rita Malone, to be his wife! Oh wow!**_

Roddy stared up at Rita, and took her long silence the wrong way. He sighed and slowly stood up.

"I'm sorry… that was dumb…I mean, I love you very much Rita…so I thought it would be appropriate to ask now but…I guess not."

He stuck the ring back in the box and set it on the ground. He looked at her one last time before walking past her, practically sobbing. He had almost reached the tunnel when he felt a hand clutching his arm.

"Roddy."

He turned around slowly and looked at Rita. She gasped slightly. He had tears rolling down his face like a river, his eyes were red and puffy, and his frown was so…frowny….that it looked as if it was permanently drawn onto his face. He looked into her eyes and Rita's heart became heavy. She could see the sadness and pain, the heartbreak… it was too much. She hugged him tightly.

"Roddy…the silence didn't mean 'no'…"

His eyes widened and he could feel his heart pounding.

"It d-didn't?" he whispered.

"No."

She pulled away gently and looked at him with her arms around his neck.

"Then…what…"

"I was speechless. You have no idea how long I've waited for you to do that…I love you more than I can say, Roddy… you mean so much to me. I would never even dream of saying no to anything you ask."

She thought for a moment.

"When it comes to our relationship…not when it comes to the Dodger."

A smile played at the corners of Roddy's mouth as he held her.

"So…was that a yes…?"

Rita looked in his eyes and smiled as she lessened the gap between their lips.

"No dip, Sherlock… You are so clueless sometimes…"

"I know…but it's fun to act stupid around you because then you seem less stupid by comparison, so basically saying that you're-"

"Oh just shut up and kiss me."

Roddy chuckled.

"As you wish, Mrs. St. James…"

Rita smiled as he closed the gap completely. She pulled him as close as she possibly could as he pressed her closer to him. Before this, their kisses were quick and somewhat nervous…and neither of them actually enjoyed them. But now, this kiss was unlike any other. It held all the love and joy and complete happiness that the couple felt for each other, along with excitement for the years to come. They probably would've kissed all night if Rita's stomach hadn't growled. They pulled away and laughed.

"I guess that means it's time to go home…" Roddy said as he poked her stomach lightly.

"Yeah…" Rita yawned and smiled.

"C'mon…I'll give you a piggyback ride back to the Dodger."

Rita grinned and jumped on his back, and Roddy made his way through the tunnel being careful of Rita's head. Once they reached the Dodger, Rita was fast asleep. Roddy smiled softly as he laid her down on the bed near the back of the boat. He didn't know much about driving, but he did know how to get them home without crashing…a lot. He tucked Rita in, then walked up to the controls and started the boat.

_**15 minutes and two crashes later:**_

"Rita…wake up sleepyhead…"

Rita yawned and opened her eyes to find that Roddy was kneeled next to the bed.

"Hey…how long was I out?"

"Not long…I got us home…"

Rita sat up and stretched.

"Really? No crashes?"

"Um…well…only 2…"

Rita smiled and gently kissed his cheek, then stood up.

"Looks like the lights are all off…I guess everyone else went to bed already…"

Roddy stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"Yeah…it's almost midnight…"

Rita blushed softly and leaned into his embrace.

"C'mon…let's get inside…"

Roddy let her go and gently took her hand, then walked with her, side-by-side into the house. As soon as they walked in, all the lights flickered on.

"RODDY! RITA!"

The couple laughed as they were swamped by little rats. After plenty of noogies, hugs and goodnight kisses, Rita's mother and father came down from upstairs.

"I thought I told all of you to go to bed!" her mum yelled.

All the kids yelped and ran off to different parts of the house to their respective rooms. Rita's dad, who had gotten his entire body cast taken off, smiled and hugged his daughter.

"Where have you two been?"

Rita blushed softly.

"Nowhere Dad…"

Roddy smirked very slightly and wrapped an arm around her waist.

Rita's parents both raised their eyebrows.

"Oh really? Well…I hope you brought back the milk like I told you to." Rita's mum said, crossing her arms.

Rita's eyes widened slightly.

"Oh. Well… we…forgot."

"Mmhm. Alright you two. Spill it. What happened?"

Rita looked at her father, then at her mum, then at Roddy, who smiled. She blushed softly and held up her hand for her parents to see.

"This…is why we forgot."

On her ring finger, was a bright, medium-sized diamond ring. It had a simple beauty and when the light hit it just right, it sparkled brilliantly. Her mum gasped and covered her mouth smiling and tearing up, as her dad grinned.

"Well, finally!" he laughed. "Congratulations, my boy!"

Roddy chuckled as Rita's dad hugged him tightly.

"My daughter…is getting married…" her mum said quietly, looking at her daughter with happy tears in her eyes, and a big smile on her face. They both hugged, and Rita's mum cried with joy. Rita clung to her mum smiling and laughing through her happy tears.

"I can't believe it! My daughter is finally getting married!"

Roddy and Rita's dad had stopped hugging and were now talking and laughing. Rita's sibling peeked into the room and one of them spotted the ring.

"OH MY GOD RODDY AND RITA ARE GETTING MARRIED!"

Rita and her mum stopped hugging and laughed as all the kids ran in and hugged the couple. Roddy laughed and rubbed their little heads.

"HEY! YOU GUYS SHOULD KISS!" one of the younger siblings yelled. Roddy looked at Rita, who looked at her mum who looked at Rita's dad, who laughed.

"Go ahead…"

The couple smiled and Roddy grabbed Rita's hand, then swung her into a dip and kissed her. Listening to her siblings laughs, gags and cheers.

_**An hour later:**_

"C'mon Rita...I just put the last of the boys to bed for your mum…we're the only ones actually up…"

Roddy gently kissed her cheek as she yawned.

"Alright, alright…let's go to bed."

Roddy picked her up princess-style and carried her up the stairs to their room. Roddy's bed was on the far right of the room, while Rita's was on the far left. He laid her down and tucked her in, then kissed her forehead and smiled when he realized that she was fast asleep. He moved her hair behind her ear and kissed her one last time before walking to his bed, pulling his jacket off and crawling into bed.

Around midnight, Rita woke up and noticed that the moonlight was shining through her window and hitting the ring on her hand so perfectly that it reflected onto the ceiling. She stared at the reflection for a minute, then blushed and smiled as she realized that the reflection formed the words:

_**I Love You Rita St. James 3**_

Rita smiled and closed her eyes thinking,

_**Rita St. James… I love it…**_


End file.
